


My Friend Benny

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	My Friend Benny

Purgatory was a long shot, but, he had to see him. To see his "friend". Well, Benny was more than a friend. He was someone special. He had saved him. Loved him. Was there for him. He loved Benny more then he had loved most people ever in his life. When Benny said he would go to Purgatory to help save Sam it killed Dean. Sam and Benny were the two he loved most in the world. So going to Purgatory would be a rough trip, but, Benny was worth it. Just to see him, visit him, tell him what he and Sam had been doing lately. And, well, how much of a mess he was without him. Yes, he needed to visit him now. To tell him everything. To tell his Benny, his lover, his friend .


End file.
